Frost and Fire
by Anne Fourth
Summary: This takes place immediately after the end of Frostbite, the second Vampire Academy novel by Richelle Mead. Rose and Dimitri finally get to finish what the lust spell started in Vampire Academy. ;
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. I had mustered up all the courage and strength I had left, preparing to leave him there. My chest was aching as I stood. Then suddenly we were in his room.

His hands were consuming me, his lips soft and hard against mine. He wound his fingers into my hair and pulled me impossibly close to his body. I could feel him, every inch of him. This was what I had wanted all along, to finally be with him. To finally finish what we had started before he broke the lust spell earlier this year. But something in the back of my mind kept shouting that this was wrong somehow. He was my mentor. He would be fired and I would probably be expelled. I couldn't risk that, not with my duty to protect Lissa. I tried to pull away from him, but my hands just tightened around his hard body. I tried to tell him to stop, but my lips just kept moving with his. That voice in the back of my head was starting to get louder though. The voice of reason. It had been Dimitri's voice at the ski lodge, but now it sounded more like my mother. Gross. That connection should have blanched my skin, cooled the scorching heat coming from my body. I kept hearing it say, "Remember your duty."

Oh, _shut up_ already, I thought.

Dimitri pulled back for moment to look into my eyes. He was looking for me to stop him. To tell him no, we can't. Like hell I was going to say that. I looked back into his hungry eyes. I didn't need to say anything to let him know I wasn't leaving.

His hands found their way under my shirt, moving fluidly over my stomach and around my back. He pushed it up over my breasts, exposing my bra. Even though it was a sport bra I still looked damn good in it. He pushed my shirt over my head, letting my hair cascade down over my body. He took a moment to take in that image, then his lips found mine again. Dimitri was a great kisser. In the few fleeting moments we had kissed before the fire of just touching him made me crazy. Now feeling the full uninhibited wrath of Guardian Belikov was intoxicating. There were no lust spells, this time it was all us.

"Roza..." he whispered into my ear. I could have died right there. A soft moan escaped from my lips, I don't think I could have formed words if I had even tried. I just kissed him back in response. He backed us up to the bed, falling onto me. I was tough enough to take the weight of his body, but he held himself up anyway. He started kissing my neck, driving me even further into oblivion. My hands reached under his shirt and felt his hard chest heaving with every breath. I pulled it off him tossing it aside. I marveled at his body, heat rising up from the center of my being and exploding from every surface of my skin. I shuddered with the pleasure of seeing him half naked and finally being able to take the time to enjoy it. He flew to my skin again, his hands caressing every inch of flesh that was exposed. Moans were gasping out of me every time his lips met my skin. He was working his way south and I realized where he would end up. I let out a huge moan as he kissed my stomach and his fingers found their way to waistband of my pants. I think I heard him chuckle.

He ripped my pants off in one fluid motion so fast I wasn't sure what had happened. Suddenly my legs were exposed, one of his hands gripped my calf while the other stroked my thigh. His tongue dancing across my leg. The only words I could form were more moans and gasps of pleasure as his lips made their way to my core. I'd never wanted anything so badly in my life.

His mouth pressed against the thin fabric of my panties, he breathed a sigh and let out his own moan of pleasure. His hands made their way under the fabric and those were tossed aside more swiftly than my pants had been. His fingers traced along my mound as he watched my face.

I couldn't take much more. I wasn't one for begging, in fact, it was usually the other way around with me. But I thought I would explode if he didn't start kissing me again. A smile grew across his face watching me writh in agony. He plunged his mouth onto me then, licking and kissing until I _was_ exploding. I was sure I was being loud, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that he was finally giving me what I wanted most. I came against his mouth, my back arched up and my legs shook. I gripped the sheets and nearly tore them off the bed. Suddenly his lips were back on mine. Damn, he never missed a beat.

He sank into me, I could feel him thick and hot beneath his pants. My hands made their way to his belt and undid it. He never stopped kissing me. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck, to my breasts as he slowly raised himself up and took his pants off. He grabbed my waist and pulled my closer to him. He was kissing me again, his soft lips ravaging my flesh. I could swear I felt teeth in some of his kisses. A part of me longed for him to bite me, but I knew it wouldn't be the same ecstasy it was from a Moroi bite. But _that_ was nothing compared to the absolute pleasure I was about to experience.

Dimitri ran his hands over my body again. "Is this real?" he whispered into my neck.

"I hope so," my hands were tangled in his hair.

"It feels like a dream." He pulled away to look me in the eyes again, our bodies pressed to one another, waiting for the moment when we could finally be together.

"Then I don't want to wake up." I looked into his eyes knowing in that moment I would be his forever. I would do anything for him, I would die for him.

Shit. That was _not_ good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Put this on." He said, handing me a strip of fabric.  
I took it from him, sort of wondering _where_ I was supposed to put it. I looked from him to the fabric in my hands and then back to him with a quizzical expression.  
"It's a blindfold." Dimitri hid a tiny smile.  
The smart ass in me spoke first, "You have to handicap me in order to beat me up now?" I'd been doing really well in our training sessions since the incident last year in Spokane. And the incident _here_ short after...

We'd tried to hide everything that happened between us, but Lissa knew. The next day she was quizzing me on what had happened the night before. She had been attempting her dream communication thing with me and apparently interrupted something... well. Personal. I had to admit, I'd been there myself, getting sucked into her head during less than pleasant moments. Not that I'd ever _tell_ her about it. She was the only one who seemed to notice any sort of romantic tension between Dimitri and I. Although I'm sure Christian had his own suspicions and Adrian apparently knew everything, but they both kept whatever they knew to themselves. Probably out of fear.

"Its called sensory deprivation, it will help train your sense of balance and hearing if you can't see anything. You could be attacked in the dark, and even your eyes are no match for Strigoi eyes in the dark." He sounded like such a textbook. But when he talked about my eyes he sounded like a sexy textbook at least. He strode forward to help me with the blindfold. It darkened everything surprisingly well, but I kept my eyes shut anyway. I was past cheating just to show off. I knew I would need this training some day, I would need all of it someday. And it still probably wouldn't be enough.

"So you can see me but I can't see you. Cute." The blindness was making me a little cranky. I really just wanted to get going so I could touch him again.

"I'll go easy on you to start, I want you to listen for my movements. For now, just tell me where I am in the room."

"Ok, Yoda." I think I could _hear_ his questioning look. Something told me he wasn't a Star Wars fan.

With already heightened hearing it wasn't hard to tell where he was moving around, but he still managed to surprise me now and then. I just stood in the center of the gym while he danced around me. After a few seconds I would say where he was and he would either say yes or no. I thought I might drown in my own boredom. "Are you going to hit me? Ever?"

That was probably a stupid thing to say. He hit me in the gut about two seconds later. And he didn't hold back. I was on my knees groaning when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I, of course, took that opportunity to grab his arm and throw him to the ground pinning him there. I couldn't see, so I assumed he wore a look of shock and surprise on his face. "Just fine," I grinned. I felt his hands on my arms an instant later. Being bigger than me he was easily able to lift me off his body. Suddenly I was under him, my arms pinned to the ground, our bodies touching. A jolt of electricity shot through me. Being blindfolded had enhanced more than just my hearing. Every inch of my body was alight where he touched me.

His face was within inches of mine and I suddenly found myself aching for him to come just a little closer. "You should learn to use your size to your advantage, Rose."

That pretty much did it. "Excuse me?!"

Dimitri's hands let go of me then and his body moved off mine. I sighed in defeat. Because he'd beaten me and because he'd gotten up. I lifted myself up on my elbows and peeled the blindfold off. I think I could see a slight look of defeat on his face too.

"Strigoi could be larger than you, you can take advantage of that if you know how." He offered me a hand. Normally I would shirk his efforts to help me, but I wanted to touch him some more so I took it.

"While I'm blinded too, right?"

"You can never anticipate how any given situation will play out in the field, so you have to be ready for all possibilities."

I briefly thought of being blinded by a larger than average Strigoi who had four arms. I shook my head at the ridiculous thought. I saw Dimitri glance at the clock on the wall, it was probably time to go. I heaved another defeated sigh. "Time finally up?" I tried to make myself sound thrilled, but he obviously wasn't buying it.

"Tomorrow."

Tomorrow? I hoped he meant we could see each other again. Alone. Tomorrow. It had been days since we last had any alone time. The school year was coming to a close and graduation was looming ahead of us. That meant a lot of things, but most importantly it meant I would become Lissa's full time guardian and that would have to be my top priority. Only I didn't know if that was a possibility anymore. I wasn't sure if I could put anything above my feelings towards Dimitri anymore.

"I'll show you how to take down a larger attacker." He started to pick up his things. "Do you have a lot of homework tonight?"

That was... unexpected. "Uhm... not really?" Great, I thought. He's going to give me some bizarre research to do about being a guardian. My night was complete.

"Oh." Was all he said as he looked up into my eyes. I froze on the spot. Behind his eyes he said so much more than that.

I slid silently down the hall to Dimitri's room that night. The academy had tightened up security on the perimeter since the mass Strigoi attacks, but security inside was sorely lacking. Which was fine by me, I had no intention of leaving the grounds tonight.

--

I tapped softly on his door, it opened immediately. Like he'd been waiting for me. I could have melted into the floor. I stepped into his dark room and turned to face him. He looked me up and down with a look of sheer delight on his face. I was pleased. I'd spent a long time picking out this outfit, even if it would be on the floor in a matter of minutes. Dimitri took a step towards me, electricity nearly cracked in the air. His hands met my bare shoulders. My top was off the shoulder, tight enough to warrant going bra-less. I smirked at the thought of Dimitri finding out about that in a few minutes. I shivered as his hands slid down my arms and breathed in the smell of his aftershave. I looked up into his eyes to see the same eagerness I had felt earlier during practice. He wanted me. He wanted me like I wanted him and it was intoxicating. Every time we came together like this was like the first time all over again. He looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time and he touched me like it was going to be the last.

He leaned in to kiss my neck and I arched my body towards his. We were all past evasiveness now, I wanted him to take me. He needed little persuasion at this point. His lips trailed softly down the length of my throat, his hands found their way to my breasts, down my sides and then to my thighs. He gripped them like he was about to hoist me up but abruptly softened his hold. His lips pulled away from my skin for a second too long. I moaned in protest at their absence. "Roza?"

"Mmmm?" Was all I could manage, heat corsed through me as he said my name. I wanted him to keep kissing me, but he wasn't. His hands had stopped wandering around my body too. Something was up. I looked up at him with mild protest on my face.

"Do you trust me?" He looked at me with the same seriousness he gave me when we practiced.

It took me a second to recover from his serious stare. I wondered why he'd asked me that. I was pretty sure he knew, but I answered him anyway, "Yes."

His face returned to that endearing gaze, his eyes focused on me like I was the only thing in the room, the world. It made meshake inside. I wanted him inside me again and I didn't want to wait anymore. I reached for the fly on his jeans but he caught my wrist before I could undo him. "Rose..." He didn't let go of my wrist. I noticed. I didn't say anything back I just looked at him with confusion. A little seed of anger started to work its way into my gut. The silence was terrifying.

The look on Dimitri's face turned serious again, but it was different than the one he'd regarded me with earlier. "I want to do something," he caught my other wrist in his hand, "to you."

He gripped my wrists a little tighter and sent fire through my body. "Oh?"

He tugged on my wrists, bringing me closer to his body. "Mmm." He kissed me again with more force this time. I was dripping. "But I need you to do something for me first."

At that point I would do anything just to feel him inside me again. I gasped for air to answer him, "Ok. What?"

"If get scared and want me to stop you have to tell me."

"What?" I did a double take, "Why would I be scared?"

Dimitri reached into his back pocket and produced the blindfold from earlier today. The heat inside my body was ready to explode, I couldn't take much more. He wanted to blindfold me again, sensory deprevation like we had done during our training session. Only he wasn't planning on training me for anything now. I got even wetter thinking about the possibilites, remembering how he felt against me earlier today when I couldn't see anything. "Because you won't be able to see." A delicious grin spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh." My voice quivered and my knees shook. Dimitri didn't give me much time to protest, not that I would have. He slipped the fabric over my eyes and his already dark room became black. He tied it a little tighter than he had earlier. His hands were rougher too, which made me gasp as I thought of what else he might do to me this evening. Then suddenly his hands were gone. I staggered as I lost my balance and he wasn't there to catch me. It was completely silent.

A little bolt of excitement streaked through me at the sudden prospect of what he was up to. Then again anything involving Dimitri would get me excited. I lived for him now and he for me. It was a mistake, we both knew that, but what other choice did we have?

Love isn't something you can just turn away from. I briefly thought of the two guardians who left their positions to start a life together last year. It was silly to think Dimitri and I could end up that way. We were probably the best two guardians the Moroi had, to walk away from them would be... Stupid. And hard. But part of me believed that my only possible path in life was slowly giving way to another one. A path that involved Dimitri not as my co-guardian, but as something else. Something more.

Suddenly his hands were on me again from behind. I reached back to touch his body but he pushed my hands away. "No." His voice was commanding, it made me stiffen and freeze. But his hands continued to stroke my flesh, down my back, tracing the line where the slinky fabric of my top met my skin. He slipped a hand under my shirt and felt my bare breasts. I heard him growl behind me and my thighs shook with anticipation. Seconds later he ripped the shirt off. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to wear it back to my room later, but I didn't really mind. Even if it _was_ cute... ok, I minded a _little_.

Thrills were firing through my body, the wetness between my legs was seeping through my lacy underwear. I arched my body against him, hoping he would hurry up. I swear he was purring back there as I convulsed. His hands slid toward my pants, teasing the edge of the fabric again. I expected him to take them off but he was suddenly absent for a moment again.

When he touched me again his hands were circling my wrists, something other than his skin was wrapping around them now. He took my wrists and tied them together with a slinky fabric. He finished the knot and gave it a swift tug, making sure it was tight enough. It was. He dropped my wrists and stepped close to me again.

Apparently the look of sheer desire I wore plastered on my face along with the wetness now dripping from my legs wasn't enough to convince him that I was alright with whatever he had in mind for tonight. "Is this ok?" he asked tenderly. His intonation kept jumping all over the place tonight. I had a feeling he was trying to marry the concern for my well being to the animalistic passion that was driving him to do these things to me. I really didn't care what he did to me so long as he was touching me. And soon. I could feel me knees starting to go weak. I wasn't sure I could stand much longer.

"Yea," I replied weakly. My legs were shaking quite noticeably. Like lightning Dimitri's hands were around my ass, hoisting me onto his hips.

I wrapped my legs around him excitedly and threw my hands around his neck, searched for his mouth. He held me with one arm and gently took my face with the other. "No, not yet." I answered with a small pout and felt his chest rumble with quiet laughter. That was all I needed.

He was sending me over the edge, bringing me too close to exploding inside. I needed him to touch me and fill me up. I moaned in protest wishing he would quit teasing me already.

He took me over to the bed and laid me back on it. I wasn't really sure what to do with my bound hands so they flopped onto my chest. I felt Dimitri slid against my body, I trembled with anticipation. But he just dragged my hands up over my head. "Keep them up here."

"Or else what?" I said playfully.

Then he was absent again. I ground my teeth in frustration. He was really trying my patience, and if he knew me at all he'd quit stalling and start touching me soon.

I felt the bed sag with his weight next to me. And then... nothing. It was excruciating. I wanted to kill him for all the frustration.

Five _million_ minutes later I was about to snap. Then his fingers brushed the skin next to my breast. I gasped with sudden shock and surprise.

The sensation burned a hundred times more than it ever had in the past. With the lightest touch he traced his way across my chest. Every thing was on fire, having been blindfolded for so long my sense of touch was off the charts. I moaned low in my throat as his hand stroked me like I was made of glass.

Then he found my nipple. He drew circles around it, my breath rasping in and out. When he took it into his mouth I nearly came from just the sensation of his tongue swirling around. I thought about what that would feel like lower and I cried out. But no way in hell I was going to beg... Right?

Dimitri growled in the back of his throat in response. I felt him shift and suddenly he was on top of me, stroking my neck with his tongue. He purred. He _actually_ purred.

I wiggled my wrists in frustration. I wanted to run my hands through his hair and guide him lower.

His breath hot on my neck, he whispered, "Oh, _Roza_," he slid his hand lazily down between my breasts. "What I'm going to do to you tonight..."


End file.
